


一位色情文学作家的死亡

by baixuqiwai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuqiwai/pseuds/baixuqiwai
Summary: 给自己的冷圈西皮产点粮，极度ooc，经不起深究。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	一位色情文学作家的死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己的冷圈西皮产点粮，极度ooc，经不起深究。

引言

在过去几个月中，最引人瞩目的新闻无疑要数作家洪知秀和他的恋人崔胜澈在岩蕉岛海域失踪。意外还是情死，自杀或是他杀，这些对其事故的猜测占据了各大新闻的头版头条。尽管因尸体不见踪迹，警方还不能最终定案，但目击者证词，再加上崔胜澈遗物中发现的两人往来信件，都让大众倾向于相信洪知秀和崔胜澈是双双自杀。

洪知秀生前就是最富争议的作家之一，死亡为这看起来不会结束的争议又添上浓墨重彩的一笔。我们知道他以色情文学作者自居——事实上这也是大众对他的印象——因为作品中大胆的性爱描写而闻名。洪知秀创作生涯很短，成书只有三本，包括两本随笔集，《三分性事》和《情欲自白书》，还有一本小说《淋湿》，均以Joshua为笔名发表。因为涉及淫秽色情，这三本书遭到不同程度的审查，他甚至为此两度被送上法庭，其中一次被判处七个月监禁。

洪知秀的作品一直被查禁，但盗版书商和走私犯们又使其得以不断流通，人们称《淋湿》是一本“从未被出版，却又被所有人读过的书”，也算当代奇观。围绕他和他作品的流言蜚语从来就不曾间断，他的生活，他和恋人崔胜澈的关系一直是人们热衷的话题，对其作品评价也褒贬不一，有人认为肮脏恶心、不知廉耻，也有人认为这些文字自有其价值。

无论社会评价如何，对于爱他的人而言这都是最难熬的几个月，所有关注他的人也都不胜惋惜。随着时间流逝，最初的震惊全部化为哀叹，除了等待遥遥无期的尸体搜寻结果，如果我们还有什么能做的，那就是从洪知秀本人的生活出发，去了解他，阐释他，试图将他已经在那些添油加醋的市井八卦中模糊了的形象重新描绘，真诚地讨论洪知秀这个人，他的创作，他的爱情，和爱情为他带来的一切。这便是这篇文章的最初目的。  
尽管知道以我的能力做不到全面与深刻，但仍希望可以抛砖引玉，使更多的人愿意去了解和书写这位特立独行者的真实人生。

1、性爱模特 

如果人类社会中有什么无处不在却不可言说的东西，那一定就是性。——Joshua《三分性事》

提到洪知秀，人们首先想到的是“性爱写作者”，但他与一般的色情小说作家又有所不同，他描写的是自己的性生活，是他经历的每一种性事，而《淋湿》这部小说，本质上就是他与崔胜澈的性爱记录。  
所有读者都知道，崔胜澈是他色情文学中的繆斯，是他所有灵感的来源。的确是崔胜澈启发了他的色情文学创作，但洪知秀对性的关注，却在更早的时候就已开始。  
大学毕业后，洪知秀进入一家小出版社当编辑，像所有生活在这个时代的年轻人一样，他也为生活压力所累：要进入婚姻的命运仿佛达摩克利斯之剑一般悬在头顶，被朝九晚五的工作和铺天盖地的消费主义啃噬了所有自我。

那时他接手的书里，十本中至少有九本需要重新修订，审查员要求编辑们删去这些书中“不合道德的，有色的”成分。洪知秀感到工作举步维艰，不仅是因为审查严苛，更是因为没有明确标准。由于审查系统中没有分级制，所有的书都被默认要适合所有年龄段，至于对淫秽色情的判定就更加暧昧，有时候站在床边接吻需要删除，但站在新年前夜广场的烟火下接吻则不算色情；有时候两者都被认为是色情，因为新上任的审查者似乎认为在烟火下的广场上不能做那么猥琐的事情，人们会很自然地联想到接吻之后情侣们将去广场附近的旅馆开房。

这些审查构成了洪知秀对性的最初认识，那就是：色情不可被判定。作者的态度则更让他震惊，他原以为他们都会爱惜自己的作品，可几乎所有作者都只是说：你看着改吧，能出版就行。于是在对“色情”章节的修修改改中，洪知秀开始思考性本身，怎样算是色情，为何色情是羞耻，人们惧怕色情的本质是什么。

就在他日复一日沉浸于思考和研究这些问题的时候，崔胜澈出现了。

他们相识于一个画展，洪知秀从他正在合作的作者那里得到了邀请函，崔胜澈则是画展上引人注目的新秀画家。他第一次见到崔胜澈的时候，对方正站在一副肖像画前接受某艺术栏目的专访。

【“您对肖像画怎样理解？在您眼中什么是好的肖像画呢？”  
“肖像画是情绪的凝结。我知道人物摄影也能做到这一点，捕捉人身上瞬间的情绪，但摄影是人的情绪，肖像画是情绪的人。在肖像画里，人的特质消失了，他凝结成一个情绪。比如毕加索《哭泣的女人》，人变成了痛苦本身，那就是一副卓越的肖像画。我的作品也在尽力做到这一点，捕捉然后表现情绪。”  
“就如您所说，捕捉情绪。我们也看到您的画作中已经呈现了各种各样的情绪，那么之后您在创作中还有什么领域想探索呢？”  
“我想描绘人类沉浸在情欲中的情绪，捕捉他们做爱时的情绪，这是我还没呈现过的主题。情欲一直以来都被简单描绘成快感或沉浸感，但性高潮是一种处境，它是由大脑皮层控制的，这个处境的形成不仅是快感，自尊心、矛盾感、痛苦等等也都会参与进来。”  
这番发言在现场引起不小骚动，主持人似笑非笑地说：“这不容易做到吧。”  
“是的，不太容易，所以我现在需要一个性爱模特。”崔胜澈表情认真，丝毫没有回避的意思。  
（摘自Joshua《淋湿》）】

如果洪知秀不是有幸在现场，恐怕他永远没有机会听到这样一番谈话。杂志会切掉这危险的发言，电视节目则会整段删除，弄不好“需要性爱模特”的言论还会让崔胜澈惹祸上身，被喜欢博人眼球的媒体歪曲成纵容合法卖淫的画家。

现场有一半人都觉得崔胜澈疯了，但洪知秀却入了迷。这些日子里，他看到性无处不在，不可避免，但人们却又如此小心地避开，仿佛视其为瘟疫。他感到荒唐，但崔胜澈带给他的冲击却让他第一次觉得可以对抗这荒唐。崔胜澈说，“我需要一个性爱模特”。

展会后半程，二人不见了踪影，主动找到崔胜澈的洪知秀已经坐上了对方的私家车，因为他符合崔胜澈的一切要求。首先洪知秀不是女性，对于拒绝任何避孕措施的崔胜澈来说就避免了最麻烦的部分；其次洪知秀没有性生活史，拒绝避孕套意味着染病风险上升，崔胜澈希望和自己的性爱模特保持一对一的性生活，他自己也会遵守这一点。他们相互交换了体检报告，并在合同中指明不会强迫对方，而是希望两个人一起成长，在磨合中尝试各自能做到什么程度。

或许旁人眼里这是疯狂的计划，但崔胜澈却由此如愿以偿找到了自己的性爱模特。不过最初崔胜澈一定没有料到，他自己也成了对方的模特，而且对方还借此获得了比他更广泛的名声。  
我们都知道结局，洪知秀躺在崔胜澈的画布上，崔胜澈也躺进了洪知秀的文字里。

2、身体的意义

这是一场关于身体的朝圣，幽深暗穴的尽头等待着他来探索，他们在彼此身上认识爱情，又通过爱情认识了这个世界。——Joshua《淋湿》

合同签订之后的初次相会，崔胜澈完全主导了局面。捂着腰回到家中的洪知秀并没有马上休息，而是第一次提笔谈性，忠实地记录了他们做爱的完整过程。

洪知秀并没有像写散文那样使用华丽辞藻，也不使用象征性言语，他直白地在纸上写下给予他快感的东西：阴茎。他的阴茎。我自己的阴茎。

他详细描绘了对方第一次进入自己的感觉：

【很疼，我的肠壁像我自己一样青涩，不知道怎样从性爱中获取快感。我一直很干涩，胜澈进入了一半之后又不得不退出去，使用更多的润滑剂，然后重新进去。……寻找我的敏感点花了太多时间，我没能持续多久就射了，胜澈在我射之后还一直保持精力，我感到很累，最后只能完全依靠他。  
（摘自Joshua《淋湿》）】

从这些文字来看，洪知秀的第一次经验并不算愉快，但崔胜澈的温柔似乎弥补了一切。这段文字之后，洪知秀叙述了内射之后自己的惊慌：“他的精液没有流出来，我开始担心自己的肠道”，于是崔胜澈抱着他去浴室清理，并且出于对他身体的照顾：“尽管在清理过程中他又硬了，但也只是自己解决，没再做其他要求”。

性爱之后他们躺在床上交谈，洪知秀询问崔胜澈的想法：“你捕捉到了什么细节？我合格吗？”

“捕捉到你的期待，但更多的是紧张。你已经很棒了，不用担心，我们还有很多时间。”他吻了洪知秀的眼睛，那双眼睛很漂亮，眸色清亮，眼尾柔美，而这之后崔胜澈将一次又一次亲吻它们，并在画布上将它们不断素描。

性爱描写结束之后，洪知秀甚至还写下了对对方性器的感受：“由于害羞，只在模糊视线里匆匆一瞥，下次希望看得更清楚些”。

洪知秀的色情小说，来自于他一堂堂真实的性爱教学课，那些情色场面就是性爱教学笔记，直白、详细。他已经不再只是想象性，崔胜澈出现了，从此他要实实在在感受性。

一个色情文学作者在写作之前要问自己的第一个问题，就是何为色情，因为追问自身几乎是所有行业最根本的问题，好比时尚设计师永远要问衣服是什么。毫无疑问，这些直白的文字是彻底的色情，就像洪知秀和崔胜澈的性爱本身那样实在。从洪知秀提笔的那一刻，他就决定了这一切不再如世人所想那样羞耻肮脏，他破坏了性的隐秘，让性可以被言说，可以被公之于众。重要的是，这些文字不是艺术表达，不是借他人之口，而是活生生的，属于他自己的性。我是性的，这是洪知秀作品的最独特之处。

完美的性生活不仅需要两个人有相同的身体节奏，更重要的是两个人对性的态度一致。就在洪知秀一笔一笔从情欲开始建造自己的文字王国时，崔胜澈正坐在画室里，一边回想着洪知秀脸上动人的表情，一边在画布上描绘最赤裸的形状。我们的性，不仅可以读，而且可以看。

崔胜澈带洪知秀来到了新的乐园，这里不仅有享受，还有摸索与试探。性的第一特征，就是要用到身体，所以这一切摸索与试探，都首先由身体发生，并借此走向更深的地方。

在《三分性事》中，洪知秀写到：“无论一个人穿着打扮如何，他首先是一个身体，一个人的服饰只能代表他对自己身体的态度，不能代表身体本身。一个性的身体不仅仅是供爱人观赏的风景，更是探索生命张力的工具。”《淋湿》里有大量特殊姿势描写，我们能读到洪知秀曾被吊在床柱上，双腿大张，接受崔胜澈从背后袭来的不断冲撞。他也曾被架在钢琴上露出下体自慰，崔胜澈就坐在钢琴前看着他，有时候盯着他的下体，有时候盯着他的面庞。这种时候他们通常不会有下一步动作，洪知秀自慰结束之后，崔胜澈会吻他，很深的吻，直到肺里的空气全部排出。双唇分离之后洪知秀常常会大口呼吸，然后被同样喘着粗气的崔胜澈抱进怀里。  
观看身体的方式是我们认识自我的方法，无论是洗浴时在镜子前观赏自己的裸体，还是留下自己各种各样的相片，这些观看或多或少都带着自恋成分，而最能满足这种自恋心的，莫过于让身体呈现在爱人的眼睛里。

观看伴侣的身体是洪知秀和崔胜澈性生活中的一种仪式，《淋湿》里有多个专门描写观看的场景。其中有一幕是洪知秀坐在楼梯上，只穿着一件崔胜澈的衬衣。洪知秀身形纤瘦，崔胜澈的衬衣在他身上显得松松垮垮，而崔胜澈就坐在楼下客厅的茶几旁看着他。因为视线是自下往上，所以他能看到洪知秀衬衣下的所有风景。崔胜澈热烈的目光成为催情剂，但就在洪知秀将手伸向自己的下体时，崔胜澈却制止了他：  
“不要，现在不要，就这样呆着，安静地。”

被要求一动不动的洪知秀越来越难受，他开始小声啜泣。这是《淋湿》里第一次有哭泣的场面出现，洪知秀写下了自己当时的感受，这也是洪知秀第一次表现出弱者姿态：

【他几乎用朝圣般的目光看着我的身体，但之后他只是盯着我的眼睛。他有一个丰富的灵魂，对我身体的迷恋只是这灵魂中的一部分，而我却完全属于他了，不止是身体，还有不知道是藏在脑子里还是住在心脏里的灵魂。  
他开始走向我，顺着台阶，一级又一级，我想取悦他，我想尽我所能愉悦这个正在走向我的人，于是我对他说，你可以要求我做任何事，任何事，只要你想。说这些话的时候，我一直在流泪，可还是努力睁着眼睛望向他。  
“去画室，我要你在那里，裸着身体，用嘴帮我。”他说。  
（摘自Joshua《淋湿》）】

从赤裸裸的性描写开始，洪知秀在公众眼中就是完全自由不羁的形象，用叛逆的姿态对待公序良俗。很多人认为他作为崔胜澈的性爱模特相当于公开卖淫，但他自己书写下这一切又让卖淫说根本站不住脚。他曾对一个问他是否认为自己在卖淫的记者说，“你可以写成我们之间是相互卖淫”，然后面无表情地走开。这本是一场公平的交易，但跪在画室地板上的那一刻，他却觉得自己被崔胜澈紧紧攥在手心，不是因为他不再在乎自尊心，而是因为他失去了自我控制，所有那些交欢的时刻，他们交谈的话语，都把他拉进了名为崔胜澈的浪涌里。

初次性爱时他希望看得更清楚的那个性器此刻就在他眼前，亲吻和舔舐是必须的，洪知秀双手扶着崔胜澈的大腿，开始埋头替对方口交。随着崔胜澈的阴茎不断胀大，洪知秀开始感到双唇酸麻，画室的木地板让他膝盖发痛，他不断流泪，泪水顺着脸颊流到了对方的性器上，又因为他吞吐的动作随着对方的阴茎进入了他自己嘴里，满口都是咸涩的腥味。

这并不是洪知秀第一次这样做，事实上，在彼此身体的探索上他们已经进展颇丰，根据弗洛伊德在《精神分析引论》里的说法：我要凌虐你，意味着我想要在爱情里好好享用你。对于将身体的承受能力看做生命张力一部分的洪知秀来说，他和崔胜澈早已尝试过在性爱中加入SM成分，有时候他们也会根据心情来使用粗口，作为提升快感的辅助。

可是这一次，只是简单的要求，洪知秀却在哭。

高潮过后，洪知秀吞下了所有精液，崔胜澈抚摸着他的头发，跪下来与他视线平齐。洪知秀双唇红肿，脸上全是泪痕，样子狼狈不堪。崔胜澈吻了他的眼睛，然后是鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，接着将他半抱着放在地板上。  
冰凉的地板让洪知秀不自主扭动身子，接下来恢复正常的视线就被眼前出现的光景所震惊，他一直知道崔胜澈在画自己高潮时的表情，但他没想到，在那些破碎的人脸，因快感而失焦的神色旁边，是他和崔胜澈交谈时兴奋的表情，他亮亮的眼睛，更多的画作则描绘了他伏在书案前写作的样子，他从不知道自己会在写作时露出那么丰富的表情，每个表情都昭示着他早就无法掩藏的内心……

他哭得更凶了，可崔胜澈却露出了温柔的微笑，一边抚摸他的前端，一边扒开他的双腿插了进去，不管洪知秀此刻繁杂的情绪，开始自顾自律动。

这是《淋湿》中最重要的场景之一，因为接下来洪知秀就写下了这样的文字：

【当你占有我的时候，我也在占有你，当你入侵我的时候，我也在入侵你，你的欲望是我，你的梦想是我，当你用画笔描绘出一个世界，那世界就要以我为名。  
我感到自己被一种巨大的成就感包围，就如同此时叫做洪知秀的这个人，正用下体包裹着崔胜澈蓬勃的性器。  
（摘自Joshua《淋湿》）】

如果我们相信米兰·昆德拉的论断，即人生中有意义的性行为只有几次。那么我们就有理由相信，对于洪知秀而言，这场画室性爱一定可算作其中之一。他从未得到过作为模特应得的薪酬，但崔胜澈本人成为了奖励。

3、信与牢狱

所有人都是裸露的，尽管他们看起来穿着衣服。——Joshua《三分性事》

很明显，像《淋湿》这样的作品，一定会遭遇审查制度无情打击，所以洪知秀从来没想过要出版，而是尝试着以Joshua为笔名在网络上发表。

《淋湿》一开始连载，就因其露骨的色情描写吸引了大量读者，随着热度不断发酵，很快，全网都是《淋湿》的章节节选和推荐。在两次三番被勒令删掉文章之后，洪知秀因传播淫秽色情被当地审查机构起诉。庭审结果是洪知秀被监禁七个月，但这却无意中增加了《淋湿》的名声，人们都想看看这个淫荡到使其作者受监禁的小说到底写了什么。

洪知秀的罪名是传播淫秽色情，但为什么不能传播淫秽色情？因为会引起性犯罪。这几乎是人们的共识。洪知秀写下了会引诱别人犯罪的东西，当然要受到惩罚。但其后洪知秀在《三分性事》里谈到这次监禁时，他写到：我并不认为自己有罪，将社会失衡引起的问题推给文学作品是无能者的诡辩，性犯罪的根本在于权力不平等，而不是罪犯读了色情小说。

“你们放过了在公共场合随便乱摸别人胸部和大腿的家伙，却把知秀关在牢里，不道德的言论竟然要比不道德的行为受更大惩罚。”崔胜澈愤怒地对前来采访他的记者说。显然，他完全站在洪知秀那边。

这是洪知秀和崔胜澈交往以来第一次分开。崔胜澈每周都去探视，但他们的交谈要在监视下进行。由于有很多想说却不能说的话，崔胜澈开始尝试给洪知秀写信，尽管因为害怕遭到检查，这些信并没有送到洪知秀手里，但从崔胜澈写下第一笔开始，他们就有了新的交流方式。

信的语言比说话时更简练，也更浪漫。洪知秀出狱后读了所有的信，崔胜澈在信中无所不谈，就像洪知秀在《淋湿》里做的那样。大部分信件的内容都是表达思念，还有些是用足以烧毁玫瑰花的热情写下的文字，字字句句都是对洪知秀的恋慕与赞美。另一些信件则谈论了崔胜澈一个人生活时的日常，他对某些问题的看法，他甚至还在一封信里嘲笑了审查制度：

【网上所有fuck都带着两个星号，但谁看了f**k会不知道这是什么呢？他们可能以为那两个星号是遮羞布，结果却让这单词变得更加裸露……我打赌那些猥琐的家伙看到星号就硬了……  
（来自《洪知秀与崔胜澈往来信件整理》，倾典资料馆提供）】

洪知秀一封封读过去，然后开始给崔胜澈回信，尽管这时他已经出狱回到对方身边。

【……在狱中时我一直在想着你，冷硬的单人床硌的我睡不着觉，我莫名想到你，想到了你节食的那段时间，迅速消瘦的身体让骨头变得突出，抱着我的时候也是这样硌人，可即便如此我还是想被你抱在怀里……  
……我整晚都想着你，想和你做爱，想让你抽打我的臀部，想让你骑在我身上不停地操我，操我，我还想坐在你身边和你不停地说话、说话、说话，说话，直到这所有瞬间都统统变成永恒……  
（来自《洪知秀与崔胜澈往来信件整理》，倾典资料馆提供）】

这些越发露骨的信使他们彼此更为贴近，同时也生发了洪知秀的新灵感，他的随笔《情欲自白书》就是提取自这些信件，将其内容经过整理升华，变成洪知秀写作生涯里的最后作品。而他和崔胜澈之间也将这写信的习惯延续到了生命最后。

《淋湿》完成之后，洪知秀开始创作《三分性事》，题目的意义是世上所有事都至少有三分与性有关。我们知道这创作被牢狱之灾打断了，但洪知秀的麻烦还远不止于此。

不让言说不等于没有需求，无法纾解的欲望促生了地下商业链，盗版书商和走私者从世界各地带来情色电影和小说，混杂着拐卖妇女儿童卖淫的龌龊勾当，共同构建了一个下流的产业。被查禁的《淋湿》也成了这些人的目标。从《淋湿》一开始连载，这些盗版书商就开始偷窃洪知秀的文字，然后成批印刷，以至于官方查禁《淋湿》之后，盗版《淋湿》却在各处传播，成了当时最被广泛阅读的作品。

《三分性事》和《情欲自白书》也没能逃过一劫。尽管《淋湿》未曾正式出版，但洪知秀俨然已是最炙手可热的作家，有出版商想要跟他合作，提出只要他愿意删除那些“敏感内容”，就立马出版他这两本随笔集。我不知道接到删稿要求的时候，洪知秀有没有想到他曾经当编辑时合作过的那些作者，但他似乎不想随随便便把自己的作品扔出去，因为他一口回绝了出版商的要求，他说，我的作品，一个字都不许改。

这两本书最终没能被正规出版机构出版，在洪知秀和编辑因删改稿件问题无法达成一致而决定解约之前，盗版的《三分性事》和《情欲自白书》就已经满世界乱飞。

即便只能阅读到盗版，这两本书还是引起了轰动，《三分性事》被一些媒体强烈批评：“他用污言秽语侮辱了我们日常生活的一切！”但另一些力挺他的媒体则用嘲笑的口吻回应：“如果说Joshua有什么错，那就是生活在一个坏事可以做，脏话不能说的世界。”

版权法并不保护未通过审查的作品，洪知秀不仅不能为自己维权，还莫名其妙再次被送上了法庭。由于部分未成年人也在读这两本书，一些家长坚持认为是洪知秀自己将稿件卖给了盗版书商，于是对他提起诉讼。  
所有人都认为怀疑一个作者会和盗版书商合作是荒唐的，因为这世上没人想主动损害自己的利益。由于证据不足，这次起诉没能成功。一位文学评论人在自己的社交媒体上讽刺说：出于对未成年人的关心就应该保护洪知秀，否则这些孩子就只能从更加猥琐的地方了解那档子事了。

案件结束后，审查机构以保护版权为名进行了一次打击盗版的行动，市场上还流通的着色情作品被尽数没收，洪知秀的书被从地下印刷厂揪出来，放进焚烧坑里一次性焚毁。

这边事情闹得沸沸扬扬，那边洪知秀和崔胜澈却不见了踪影。等人们反应过来，崔胜澈已经转让了自己的工作室，并且卖掉了房子和几张有名的画作，有媒体称他们二人去了北部有宽广大海的城市，可能是去旅行，也可能是要定居在那里。这之后二人就销声匿迹了一段时间，等再次出现在公众视线，就是他们在岩蕉岛失踪的消息。

从这里开始，对于洪知秀和崔胜澈的生活，我们就只能猜想，因为切实的资料寥寥无几。但可以肯定的是，从书写《情欲自白书》开始，洪知秀的想法就发生了改变，他的目光从被禁止的情欲伸向了更远的地方：

【比起什么是淫秽色情，或许更要紧的问题是，谁有权规定什么是淫秽色情？  
若淫秽是不道德，那么谁有权力要求人们应该遵循怎样的道德？  
真正的问题是：谁有权力塑造人？  
（摘自Joshua《情欲自白书》）】

也许正是在每一次对性的书写中，洪知秀看清了自己内心反叛感的根源，那是源自对现有秩序的不信任，是对整个世界深深地怀疑。

【尽管性被赋予了很多意义，但它其实是很简单的事情，性的神秘感来源于人们愚蠢的性观念，大声说出来本身就是一个祛魅的过程。  
这世界上还有很多像性一样被误解的事。  
（摘自Joshua《情欲自白书》）】

失踪事件发生之后，警方在崔胜澈给洪知秀的信里发现了盗版书商获得洪知秀稿件的真相：

【我把两本稿件给他了，你知道的，这种人都不太可靠，我希望他别对你的书做什么过分的事。我叮嘱他只是印刷出售就可以了，千万不可做一点改动，哪怕一个标点符号都不行。  
（来自《洪知秀与崔胜澈往来信件整理》，倾典资料馆提供）】

这或许是洪知秀生活中最荒唐的一刻，为了让自己心中无罪的东西能够来到光天化日之下，他竟然要先和罪犯合作。

4、岩蕉岛

让死亡成为联结你我最后的纽带，它比性更澎湃，比爱更长久。——Joshua《情欲自白书》

关于洪知秀和崔胜澈最后的日子，除了警方在遗物中找到的部分信件，最可靠的资料恐怕要数《情欲自白书》。我个人倾向于相信他们的死亡是一场早就计划好的，属于他们二人的仪式，而这场计划的最初雏形，已经被记录在了《情欲自白书》里。

性是与液体有关的事情。精液，律动时产生的汗液，唇齿间交换的唾液，还有阴道或者肠壁分泌的粘液；沉醉性爱的感觉常常被描述为沉浸于海洋里。而洪知秀那本写性的小说，从书名开始就选取了与水有关的概念：淋湿。在《情欲自白书》中，洪知秀曾透露出水死的愿望：

【胜澈趴在我背上，在我耳后说我们应该到海上去，我也是同样的想法。在洋流中被冲到不知何处，也不必担心被人找到。】

在一场酣畅淋漓的性事之后，他们被彼此的汗水浸透，此时水死的愿望出现。在这里，死在水里与死在性爱里是同样的意思。而这种死在性爱里的愿望，又和希望爱情永恒的愿望密不可分：

【胜澈已经睡着了，我却还清醒着。我盯着他，心里满是不可思议。我从未想过会有这样的事发生，他插入过我的身体，重新定义了我的极乐，他分享过我最深的内核之后便留在了我身边……我们知晓彼此身上所有最隐秘的角落。  
现在，我希望这陪伴能比我生活在世上的时间更久远。  
（摘自Joshua《情欲自白书》）】

在这里，赴死之念开始显出它的真意——死亡本身就是一种情欲。

与爱人相伴，不仅是在对方身边，不仅是身体的相连，而是更为恒久的意义。通过一起赴死这个行为，我将永远把自己的名字同你的写在一起，因为我是为你而死，所以在往后的日子里，只要有人提到我，就会有人想起你，我们将一起被回忆，一起被忘记。这便是死亡能给予爱情的东西：一个真正永恒的允诺。

据目击者叙述，他们消失那天洪知秀一个人在岩蕉岛的海滩上呆了好长时间，直到黄昏时分崔胜澈才出现，他们一起进入水中，拥抱并接吻。

我们无法得知更多细节，只知道等海滩边人都散尽，他们还在那里，之后便彻底消失在这个世界上。警方找到的遗物中，有洪知秀写给崔胜澈最后的信，信上只有一句话：到岩蕉岛的黄昏里去。

生命本就是一个不断凋零的过程，死亡则是绕不开的结局。也许存在主义者所言非虚，一个人人生中最重要的问题，就是何时死去，以怎样的方式死去。我无法断定洪知秀和崔胜澈究竟怎样看待人生，或怎样看待他们的爱情，但至少我可以断定一点，他们赴死绝不是由于悲伤绝望，相反，他们很平静，很清醒。在平静清醒的状态中举行一个仪式，一个与性爱有关的仪式，一个与永恒有关的仪式。

人活在世上，没什么不能死的。聪明人都知道，死亡只要以恰当的方式上演，也会变成生命新的起点。

崔胜澈总说洪知秀是个漂亮的男孩子，能想象当他看到在岩蕉岛的夕阳里，连发尖都金灿灿的洪知秀时，会觉得眼前的一切多么美丽。黄昏的海水已经开始转凉，海风连鬓角的碎发都吹起，恋人的口腔却温暖得仿佛嚼碎了阳光。也许他们接了人生中最漫长的一个吻，又或许崔胜澈会像第一次对洪知秀说“用嘴帮我”时那样，说，“我要你不着寸缕，和我一起去海里”。

我相信他们生命的最后时刻，一定像一场精心的工艺，双唇和指尖雕琢了快感，发梢彼此磨蹭，用律动生发啜泣。夜幕在恋人的目光中降临，海浪点缀着他们最后的情事。

等一切结束之时，在死神怀抱里，他们成就了爱欲。


End file.
